Believe
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Sekuwel dari Pagi Itu! Langit yang menggantung tinggi diatas sana. Apakah tahu perasaan yang dipayunginya?


Yare-yare…

Udah deket UN!!

Mas-alah!

Sayah malah sibuk nulis fic inih!!!

Yah gak opo lah…

Doain sayah ajah…

Semoga sayah Lulus n bisa Masup UI!! -Amin-

*curhaatttt-ditabok-*

Tuan Nadh! Sayah belum berani bikin lemon…

Tapi yah akan sayah usahain!

**Dislaimer**: Tuan Kishi! Tuaann!!! *dilempar pake botol tinta*

Yay!!

-- **Ai Shikubame's Present**--

Sekuwel dari fic **Pagi itu**

Dengan judul…

-- **Believe**

Jangan lupa direpiuww!!!

* * *

_Aoi_

_Aoi_

_Ano sora_

Ayah,

Ibu,

Paman,

Kakek,

Dan teman-temanku…

Mereka semua berjanji.

Bahwa mereka.

Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Tapi mereka pergi,

Setelah mengucapkan.

"… **Langit biru**…"

Mereka lenyap dari,

Lembar hidupku.

Aku tidak percaya lagi.

Pada mereka yang berjanji padaku.

Sebab mereka berbohong.

Karena.

Langit biru,

Tidaklah indah.

Seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Hari ini dimulai lagi seperti biasa.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang,

Berkemeja putih dan rok pendek.

Masih berjalan santai menuju sebuah tempat.

Tempat yang membuatnya teringat pada sepotong kenangan.

-- _Aku benci langit biru…_

Ia masih disana.

Di sebuah halte bus.

Membiarkan bus pertama meninggalkannya,

Seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Bus selanjutnya akan datang 15 menit lagi.

Ia masih disana.

Mengenang sesuatu yang telah meninggalkanya,

Tapi kenangan selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Matanya menatap redup,

Menatap langit.

-- _Kenapa?_

Sudah lewat 15 menit.

Ia masuk kedalam bus.

Berharap semua hal yang pernah dilewatinya,

Tidak pernah terjadi.

--_ Langit itu…_

Ia mengambil pegangan didalam bus,

Mengucap sesuatu berulang-ulang.

Bagai sebuah sihir.

" Sasuke…"

Desember. Musim dingin.

Awan menebal menutup langit.

Satu hari sebelum liburan panjang menjelang,

Setelah ulangan umum.

Siswa-siswi Yayasan Konoha tampak begitu sibuk.

Begitu juga dengannya.

Siswi berambut pirang itu.

Naru mendapat tugas mengembalikan,

Perlengkapan Olahraga, berlari ringan kearah Gudang.

Naru berusaha menghindari tatapan semua orang.

Ia takut akan ikatan.

Karena lewat matalah,

Suatu ikatan itu dimulai.

Sama seperti ikatannya dengan seorang pria,

Yang juga dimulai dengan mata.

Mata itu berbahasa.

Mata itu berbicara.

Mata itu mengalirkan cinta.

Mata itu tidak pernah berdusta.

Ia menutup matanya saat,

Berada di depan gudang dibelakang sekolah.

Ia sedikit takjub.

Bola basket yang ia peluk terlepas dan jatuh.

Matanya mengerjap,

Matanya merasakan cinta.

"Hai… Long time No see…"

Suara itu, membuat Naru sedikit bergetar.

Pemilik suara itu menghampirinya.

Naru mundur dan berusaha menjauh.

Tapi tangannya tertahan.

Tertahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar.

"Le.. le…"

"Lele goreng! Kebiasaan banget sih! Bisa kagak, Kamu tuh nggak gugup waktu bicara!?"

Pria itu berkata dengan santainya.

Sementara Naru sudah tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Akhirnya suaranya keluar, walau serak.

"Ti-dak! Kamu bahkan belum menjawabku!"

Pria itu mencari-cari mata Naru yang telah,

Ia tundukkan dalam.

Berusaha menghindar.

"A…aku emang begini! Su… suka gugup! Puas?!"

"Hn… Bodohnya… Bukan pertanyaan yang ini. Tapi, pertanyaan waktu hujan itu! Remember? "

Pria itu berhasil menemukan mata Naru.

Mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Mata yang menatap takut kearah si Pria.

Kelenjar matanya,

Menganakkan sungai kecil menuruni mukanya.

Mata itu terkejut.

Pada sesuatu yang menhampiri kelopak matanya.

Mata yang tiba-tiba dikecup lembut.

"Jangan menangis…"

Pria itu- Uchiha Sasuke.

Menciumi kedua mata Naru yang hampir berlinang air.

Naru sedikit terkejut tetapi sedikit menikmati,

Perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Ia terkesiap.

_-- Apa yang kulakukan? Naru! Sadar!_

Naru melepaskan kecupan Sasuke, cepat.

"Kenapa?!"

Tanya Naru,

Lantang.

Walaupun matanya tidak memandang kearah,

Pria itu.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Hangat napas mereka terasa.

Tangan Sasuke masih menggengam pergelangan Naru.

Mata hitam itu masih menjurus,

Kearah mata Naru.

"Kenapa?"

Ia bertanya heran.

"Kenapa, kamu begitu peduli padaku?!!"

Naru berusaha melepas ikatan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Ia menghela napas berat lalu memegang kedua tangan Naru.

Berusaha mengalirkan perasaannya.

Berusaha mengurangi jarak mereka.

Berusaha.

"Sejak awal, aku bukanlah penduduk kota ini…

Aku baru pindah awal tahun ajaran kemarin…

Selama ini aku selalu berpergian kesekolah dan pulang dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi…

Selama ini aku selalu sendiri

Terpuruk dalam sepi dan gelap

Tapi…

Aku bertemu dengan seseorang...

Begitu terang..."

Sasuke masih membuat Naru mengerti.

Tapi Naru tak mau mengerti.

"Ia selalu sendiri disebuah halte…

Menunggu dengan mata redup…

Ia membuatku teringat padaku di masa lalu…

Aku ingin berbicara dengannya…

Tapi ia menutup diri…

Lalu…"

Naru masih mencoba menutup pikirannya.

Berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya.

Sasuke belum mau berhenti.

"Ia benar-benar membenci langit…

Dari caranya melihat langit…

Ia selalu menghela takut saat melihatnya…

Aku benar-benar penasaran"

Sasuke masih mencoba.

Naru telah berhenti.

Bahunya terguncang.

"Selain perasaan ingin tahu…

Tanpa sadar ada perasaan yang lain ikut keluar saat melihatnya…"

Naru membuang mukanya kesamping.

Tangannya merasakan kehangatan Sasuke.

Hatinya mencelos.

Matanya menutup.

Napasnya terengah.

"Aku mencintainya… Sejak bertemu pagi itu…"

DEG!!

Sasuke masih menatapnya.

Pipinya memerah.

Dan berusaha menyatkan perasaannya lewat mata.

Naru hampir menangis.

Tangannya mengepal.

"Aku…"

"Maukah kamu bersamaku selamanya?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakan alasan kenapa kamu membenci langit biru… karena aku…"

"TIDAK!"

Naru berteriak sambil,

Melepas pegangan Sasuke.

"TIDAK!!! Aku tidak bisa!"

Sasuke merasa ada yang tersayat,

dalam hatinya.

Tersayat dalam tanpa luka.

Naru menatap Sasuke yang terluka.

Naru tahu Sasuke terluka.

Terluka sangat dalam.

Naru harus melakukannya.

Sebelum Sasuke melakukan hal itu,

Padanya.

"Kenapa…?"

"Kenapa!"

"Naru…"

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Kenapa Naru?"

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku!!!"

"Karena itu kamu!!"

DEG!

"Maafkan aku"

Sasuke masih berdiri didepan gudang.

"Naru… aku… tidak punya banyak waktu…"

DEG!

"Sasuke…

Jika kau ada disini…

Aku akan bergantung padamu…

Bagaimana jika kau menghilang?"

Naru berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dua hati itu semakin menjauh.

Benar-benar jauh.

Menanggalkan pita merah yang terputus di kelingking.

Terjatuh terkulai,

Tanpa harapan.

Tertiup angin dan

terlupakan.

180 hari terlewati.

180 hari tanpa tersenyum.

180 hari tanpa pria itu.

180 hari tanpa Sasuke.

Tepat hari ini.

Hari kelulusan siswa tahun ketiga SMA Yayasan Konoha.

Hari dimana musim semi,

Melepaskan kelopak Sakura dibawah,

Tirai langit biru. Juga,

Hari dimana Naru harus,

Melepaskan semua cintanya dan

Berhenti berharap.

Benar-benar harus berhenti.

-- _Langit… _

Ia berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura.

Menatapnya redup.

-- _Kenapa harus berwarna biru?_

Hampir seluruh siswa Tahun ketiga,

Telah berkumpul disebuah aula.

Menunggu dilepasnya mereka,

Untuk hidup di jalan masyarakat.

Sejujurnya siswa tahun ke-2 dan pertama.

Tidak diwajibkan datang,

Tapi ia datang.

Untuk sesuatu.

-- _Melihatnya untuk terakhir kali…_

Dengan tenang ia menunggu,

Dibawah kelopak Sakura.

-- _Apakah aku salah?_

2 jam terlewati.

Ia masih menunggu tetapi sedikit gelisah.

Ia bergetar.

Apakah aku mampu menatapnya pergi? Pikirnya takut.

Ratusan siswa keluar dari aula,

Wajah mereka beragam.

Tapi hanya satu yang di patri oleh Naru dalam.

Pria yang sempat mengisi hidupnya yang hampa.

Pria yang sempat mengakuinya.

Pria yang sempat dicintainya.

Semua hanya sebatas sempat.

Matanya menyusuri barisan siswa dihadapanya.

Ia bersembunyi dibelakang pohon sakura.

Takut-takut mengeluarkan kepalanya.

Naru menajamkan pandangannya, mencari sesosok pria yang ia nanti.

Tapi, belum juga berhasil ia tangkap.

Naru terkesiap.

Matanya mengabur.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau.

Pria itu keluar.

Dari barisan paling akhir.

Pria itu berseragam hitam dan memegang sebuah gulungan di lepitan ketiaknya.

Ia berjalan gontai sembari menatap sekelilingnya.

-- _Aku… Aku… Mungkin ini yang terakhir… Ne… Sasuke?_

Naru masih berdiri takut dibalik pohon.

Wajahnya sudah semerah muda warna kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan disekitarnya.

Matanya tiba-tiba terkunci disebuah tatapan hitam.

Ia membeku di tempat.

Pria itu melihatnya!

Naru benar-benar beku.

Seluruh badannya hampir tak bisa bergerak.

Tetapi kakinya mendapat intruksi dari otak untuk,

Berlari.

LARI!

Pergilah sebelum kau melihatnya menghilang seperti yang lain!

Pergilah sebelum ia menghancurkanmu!

Pergilah sebelum kau mencintainya lagi!

Pergilah sebelum ia mencintaimu!

Kakinya tergerak lalu mengarah cepat,

Berlawanan dengan arah si pria datang.

--_ Ti…tidak!_

Ia memacu jantungnya berirama lebih cepat.

Naru berlari dengan napas pendek,

Melewati gedung-gedung disampingnya dengan cepat.

-- _Sa…Sasuke…_

Ia bingung,

Kemana harus melangkahkan kakinya.

--_ A…aku_

Ia panik,

Suara langkah kaki juga ikut terdengar,

Berlari bersamanya.

Langkah kaki seorang Pria.

--_La…Langit _

Semakin ia cepat semakin jelas pula suara pria itu.

" OY!!! "

Hampir terkejar.

Napasnya semakin pendek.

Tetapi pria itu masih mengejarnya.

Pria itu masih dibelakangnya.

Pria itu masih…

" NARU!!!!"

"SASUKE!!!"

CKIITTTT!!!

BRRAAAKKK!!!

Akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang seperti yang lain.

Akhirnya ia meninggalkannya seperti yang lain.

Akhirnya hanya ada satu yang menangis diantara mereka.

Akhirnya hanya ada satu yang tersenyum diantara mereka.

"Sa…Sasuke"

Apakah ia mampu berteriak?

"Sasu…"

Apakah ia mampu menangis?

"Ke…"

Apakah ia mampu terisak?

"Naru…"

Ia mencoba berbicara dalam sakit.

"Aku…"

Ia mencoba mendengar.

"Selalu…"

Ia mencoba melengkungkan senyum.

"Mencintaimu…."

Senyuman terakhir.

Hampir 4 musim terlewati

Gugur.

Panas.

Dingin.

Kembali lagi,

Ke

Semi.

Ia berdiri didalam bus.

Satu tangan memegang pegangan dibus.

Satu tangan yang lain memegang sebuah buku.

Buku bersampul biru itu.

Mengingatkannya pada sebuah cerita.

Masih dibacanya dengan hati-hati.

Sebuah diari.

Diari dari seseorang yang pernah mencintainya.

Masih dibacanya dengan perlahan.

Meski sudah ribuan kali.

Ia masih tersenyum saat,

Membuka halaman terakhir.

Sebuah foto dan

Sebait tulisan.

Foto seorang yang tersenyum damai.

Dan sebait tulisan,

'Aku mencintaimu

Aku mencintai langit

Karena langit bagai kau

Selalu lembut dan ada

Seperti pertemuan kita pagi itu.

Semua karena langit hari itu

Biru.'

_Aoi_

_Aoi_

_Ano sora_

"Semoga kau bahagia... disana"

THE END

* * *

Yay!!

Habis juga!!

Chapternya!!!

Kyaaaa!!!

Gimana?

gimana?

apakah kurang?

apakah ada yang ingin prekuwel?

hahaha

yang mau rikuwes hayuuukk!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngerepiuw!

Terima kasih doanya!

Gimana cerita kali ini?

Wolfie von Mudvayne

Suka dunk ama sasuxfemnaru!

kan imuutt gimana geto

KuroNezumi

Gimana menurut anda?

Tikus hitam?

Niero-SilvaUchiSa

Sayah gak brani bikin

lemoonn!!

Chiaki Megumi dan Uzumaki-Uchiha-Inuzuka

Udah dilanjutinn! gimana? udah jelasss?

lovely lucifer

Makasih udah ngasi insipirasi buat judul kali ini!!

Yayaaayy!!

Sefa-sama

Yay!

gimana menurut Tuan Sefa fic nyang ini?

BrunoNadhGravano

Tuann Nadh!

Saya ingin ketemu dengan anda!

X3

THANX to

Charlotte.d'Cauchemar

luina fujiwara

nae-rossi chan

Chiba Asuka

U guys is my spirit!!!

Hiatus mode on


End file.
